De la pierre jaillit la flamme
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Difficile de faire un Noël plus raté pour James : un travail pour l'Ordre au lieu de faire la fête avec les copains, un intitulé de mission plus que vague, et surtout ce type bizarre qui débarque dans sa boîte bleue et semble tout faire pour être le plus agaçant possible ! Mais pour Lily, cette rencontre est le cadeau dont elle rêve depuis sa plus petite enfance…


**Note d'auteur : Voici l'OS que j'ai écrit pour LilTangerine, dans le cadre de l'Echange de Noël 2014 sur HPF, encore joyeux Noël choupie ! :)**

 **Oui, je pathologiquement atteinte par Doctor Who et HP, ne cherchez pas, ça ne se soigne pas xD**

 **NB : cet OS prend place au Noël 1979, c'est mon premier Jily, je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien, si ça respecte les personnages et tout, mais bon, ça m'a bien plu de l'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La plupart des Noëls que l'on pourrait qualifier de magiques se déroulent en famille, ou entre amis, autour d'un sapin décoré, de cadeaux merveilleux, de repas si copieux que l'on sort de table en se demandant si l'on pourra à nouveau avaler ne serait-ce qu'un grain de riz. Il y a les rires, les lumières, les chants, et on se demande si d'autres personnes sur Terre peuvent être aussi heureuses, parce qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de plus bel endroit au monde qu'un foyer chaleureux en cette nuit du 24 décembre.

Et puis il y en a d'autres. D'autres Noëls, aussi extraordinaires, mais que jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer vivre, même en sollicitant la plus petite parcelle de son imagination. Pourtant, on pourrait penser que rien ne peut surprendre les sorciers, que lorsque l'on connaît l'existence de la magie, que l'on métamorphose des objets d'un coup de baguette, que l'on chevauche des hippogriffes ou que l'on vole sur des balais, rien dans ce monde ne peut sembler surprenant.

Mais s'il y a bien une magie dans notre monde, c'est que la surprise n'en est jamais absente, et qu'un soir de Noël où toute fête semblait fort compromise, quelque chose peut se produire qui en laissera un souvenir inoubliable.

~o~O~o~

James Potter n'aurait pas imaginé cela. À vrai dire, tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser en cet instant, c'était à la malédiction qu'il allait jeter à Dumbledore et à tous les autres membres de l'Ordre pour les avoir envoyés en mission, Lily et lui, le soir de Noël. Ça faisait des semaines qu'avec les Maraudeurs ils prévoyaient cette soirée qui s'annonçait plus qu'extraordinaire. Sirius s'était procuré les derniers pétards du Dr Flibuste chez Zonko, Remus avait dévalisé Honeydukes et Peter leur avait promis de cuisiner un repas digne des plus grands festins de Poudlard, à condition que James et Lily lui laissent leur cuisine.

Et puis là-dessus, Dumbledore avait rappliqué, et leur avait expliqué combien il était important qu'ils se chargent de cette mission ce soir, tous les membres de l'Ordre étant avec leurs familles. Eux étaient jeunes, ils auraient d'autres Noëls, mais ce soir plus que jamais il avait besoin de Lily et lui. James ne s'était pas senti le cœur à solliciter la présence des autres Maraudeurs, il se disait qu'à défaut d'avoir le Noël dont il rêvait avec ses amis, il partagerait au moins sa première mission avec Lily, rien qu'eux deux, et il était convaincu qu'ils formeraient un véritable duo de choc !

— Tu vas faire la tête toute la soirée ? demanda Lily alors qu'ils approchaient d'un village en pleine campagne, dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Non parce que si c'est ça, j'aurais largement préféré la faire toute seule la mission, je suis sûre que je m'en serais sortie parfaitement !

— Je pense qu'en ce moment, on pourrait être avec les copains, en train de rigoler, de manger plein de bonbons, de boire de la Bièraubeurre, et je suis un peu sur les nerfs, c'est vrai !

— James, s'il te plaît, moi aussi j'en veux à Dumbledore, mais je n'y suis pour rien !

James baissa la tête, penaud. Elle avait raison, tout était de la faute de Dumbledore et elle ne méritait pas qu'il passe ses nerfs sur elle.

— Désolé, je vais arrêter de faire la tête, promis, maugréa-t-il.

Lily sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui eut pour résultat de lui coller un sourire débile sur le visage.

— J'aime mieux ça, dit-elle en riant. Bon, on se concentre maintenant, il s'agit de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette menace, et on rentrera aussitôt à la maison !

— Comme s'ils allaient nous laisser à manger, les autres morfals !

— Ça vaut le coup d'espérer quand même non ?

James haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Il connaissait les trois autres Maraudeurs depuis si longtemps que leurs façons d'agir lui étaient aussi connues que les siennes.

— C'est quoi déjà le problème ? demanda-t-il.

— Hm… réfléchit Lily en relisant les indications de Dumbledore sur la missive. Un étrange dégagement d'énergie au milieu d'une zone rurale, pas loin de différents villages, et qui vu comme elle croît risque de bientôt gagner Londres, donc il s'agirait de se dépêcher de l'endiguer.

— Un dégagement d'énergie ? Est-ce qu'un jour il nous donnera des instructions claires et précises sur ce qu'on doit faire ? J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il sait pertinemment ce qu'on doit combattre, mais qu'il nous y envoie parce que ce n'est pas digne de lui...

Lily lui donna un coup de coude.

— Ne sois pas si mauvaise langue, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit comme ça. Il ne doit pas savoir lui-même de quoi il retourne, et j'imagine qu'il avait des choses urgentes à faire à Poudlard. Ah, on arrive, selon la carte qu'il m'a donnée ça se passe là-bas, dit-elle en désignant une espèce de petite cuvette dans le paysage.

James plissa les yeux. Il faisait déjà presque nuit noire, et heureusement que la nuit était dégagée, leur permettant de ne pas se faire repérer avec leurs baguettes.

— Je vais aller voir, dit-il sans laisser à Lily le loisir de protester.

Il se métamorphosa en cerf et fila plus vite que le vent, bondissant entre les fourrés, vers la zone indiquée. Sous sa forme d'Animagus, il se ferait repérer bien moins vite par les Mangemorts qui sévissaient là, si c'en était. Il scruta le paysage, mais ne vit rien bouger. La seule chose qui attira son regard, ce fut une espèce de petit cratère dans le sol, comme si une météorite s'était écrasée à cet endroit. Il décida de retourner auprès de Lily, sachant pertinemment quelle scène elle risquait de lui faire si elle apprenait qu'il s'était aventuré près du danger sans l'avertir.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je n'ai vu aucun Mangemort, la zone est complètement déserte. Mais il y a une sorte de cratère bizarre… Enfin je pense que ça relève davantage des Moldus que de nous, les météorites ce n'est pas notre rayon.

— Une météorite ? James, je sais que tu n'as jamais beaucoup suivi en cours d'Astronomie, mais une météorite ne dégage pas d'énergie tu sais…

James la vit soudain pâlir et chanceler. Il reprit forme humaine et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne chute sur le sol.

— Lily ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Ce… ce n'est pas le bébé au moins ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… souffla-t-elle. J'ai eu comme une baisse d'énergie tout à coup, comme si on me vidait de mes forces.

— On va rentrer, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques, pas avec le bébé !

— Ce n'est rien James, juste un petit coup de fatigue, ça arrive ce genre de vertige pendant une grossesse, ça n'a rien de surprenant.

Elle se relevait déjà mais restait trop pâle pour que James fût complètement rassuré. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun serrant la main de l'autre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais alors que James s'apprêtait à imposer un retour à la maison _manu militari_ , un bruit assourdissant retentit tout près d'eux et une violente lumière inonda les alentours. James serra Lily contre lui, bien décidé à la protéger contre cet intrus qui avait tout sauf l'air d'un Moldu lambda.

Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce qui produisait cette si forte lumière mais ce fut Lily qui éclaira sa lanterne.

— C'est une cabine de police… dit-elle. Co… comment est-elle apparue ici ?

— Un Portoloin sans doute, répondit James en pointant sa baguette devant lui. Je pense que voilà nos vrais ennemis, tu te sens d'attaque ?

Lily acquiesça, sortant sa baguette à son tour. La lumière s'atténuait, maintenant on distinguait clairement la cabine de police dont les fenêtres étaient éclairées.

— Ne les laissons pas frapper les premiers, souffla Lily. De là-dedans, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, ils ne savent pas qu'on est là !

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et James retint son souffle, s'attendant à voir débarquer un groupe de Mangemorts masqués et revoyant à toute allure dans sa tête les sorts qu'il connaissait. Une silhouette émergea de la cabine, vêtue d'une longue cape, mais au visage indistinct, dissimulé par l'obscurité de la nuit.

— _Stupé_ …

— Non, James ! l'interrompit aussitôt Lily. Non… Oh par Merlin…

Elle abaissa aussitôt sa baguette et s'approcha de l'inconnu, comme hypnotisée. James, incrédule, mit un moment à réagir, mais se rua à sa suite pour la prendre par la main.

— Lily…

— Hello ! s'exclama l'inconnu avec un sourire que James trouva carnassier et pas du tout rassurant.

— Vous… souffla Lily. Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'existez pas vraiment…

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? siffla James. On se tire, il a l'air complètement cinglé !

— Je suis le Docteur ! s'exclama l'inconnu dont James distinguait maintenant parfaitement le visage aux traits fins, les cheveux en pétard et le long cache-poussière qu'il avait tantôt pris pour une cape. Et je ne suis pas cinglé, malgré ce que tout le monde peut dire, juste un peu dérangé, mais tout génie qui se respecte ne peut pas être sain d'esprit !

À présent qu'il l'observait, James commençait à se demander si cet homme était réellement l'ennemi que Dumbledore voulait les voir combattre… Il ne semblait pas agressif, les mains dans les poches, un sourire finalement pas si carnassier que ça sur le visage. Il l'aurait presque trouvé sympathique si Lily ne semblait pas en extase devant lui, complètement incapable de parler.

— Tu… le connais ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est le Docteur… souffla-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, ledit Docteur avait sorti un étrange objet de sa poche, produisant une lumière bleue, qu'il pointait sur l'horizon, espérant peut-être y voir clair mais la lumière ne se projetait pas à plus de quelques centimètres de lui.

— Oui, ça j'ai compris, mais tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

— James, tu ne comprends pas, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça parce que c'est un pan de la culture moldue que tu ne peux pas saisir. Mais le Docteur… c'est un personnage qui a tant bercé mon enfance… Je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'à la télévision, et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où en voyant une cabine de police j'ai espéré l'en voir sortir pour qu'il m'emmène…

James la regardait sans comprendre. Il éprouvait une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que Lily puisse avoir autant rêvé d'un homme, bien qu'elle n'en fût pas amoureuse, et craignait que le rencontrer en vrai lui donne envie de le quitter pour une vie bien plus passionnante dont elle semblait rêver encore…

— Que faites-vous ici ? demanda James.

— Il se trouve qu'il y a un œuf de Phénix tout près d'ici qui risque de poser de graves problèmes à votre pays et au monde entier si je n'interviens pas, Jack ! rétorqua le Docteur.

— Jack ? Non, moi c'est James…

— Ah ? Non, c'est Jack, croyez-moi, je ne me trompe jamais sur un nom.

James commençait finalement à le trouver franchement antipathique. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Lily intervint :

— On peut vous aider ! Il y a un cratère pas loin d'ici, et on nous a signalé un anormal dégagement d'énergie, c'est sans doute ce que vous cherchez !

Le Docteur arbora un immense sourire et se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée.

— Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

~o~O~o~

Ils arrivèrent près du cratère en quelques minutes. Lily n'avait jamais été sportive mais James avait la désagréable impression que s'il le fallait, elle courrait jusque sur la Lune avec ce type, et ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de personnage modèle quand il était enfant, il avait lu les contes de Beedle le Barde comme tous les sorciers mais jamais il n'avait rêvé de rencontrer Babbitty Lapina ou Sir Sanchance…

Le Docteur pointa Lily du doigt.

— Comment vous appelez vous ?

— Lily Evans, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Très bien, Lily Evans, dites-moi ce que vous faisiez ici en pleine nuit avec Jack.

— Il s'appelle James… tenta-t-elle mais sans succès car le Docteur secoua vigoureusement la tête. Euh… Nous avons un travail à faire ici. On doit s'assurer que le dégagement d'énergie anormal ne présente pas de danger pour… les gens.

Le Docteur sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répliquer :

— Ce qu'il y a ici, c'est un œuf de Phénix.

— Oui, vous nous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, rétorqua James. Vous pourriez développer ? Vous savez ce qu'est un Phénix, réellement ?

— Ah parce que vous, vous savez peut-être ? lui lança le Docteur avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

— Évidemment. C'est une créature magique qui a la faculté de renaître de ses cendres indéfiniment, et dont les larmes ont un grand pouvoir de guérison.

Le Docteur éclata de rire et James sentit son agacement contre lui croître davantage. D'où sortait ce type qui pensait tout savoir ? James avait déjà vu un Phénix, Dumbledore en avait un et compte tenu du nombre de fois où il avait été convoqué dans son bureau, il aurait pu dessiner la créature de mémoire sans omettre une seule plume.

— Vous… avez une autre explication Docteur ? demanda timidement Lily.

— Le Phénix est une créature extraterrestre, venue d'une autre dimension. A de très rares occasions, il crée un portail pour entrer dans notre univers, et pondre un œuf dans le cœur d'une étoile mourante. Pour grandir et éclore, l'œuf a besoin d'une grande source d'énergie, et il absorbe toute celle qui passe à sa portée. Le Phénix qui a pondu cet œuf s'est manifestement trompé de galaxie, et si nous ne faisons rien, l'œuf va absorber toute l'énergie de la planète Terre jusqu'à son éclosion.

— Un extraterrestre ? s'exclama James. Je rêve, vous pensez vraiment nous faire avaler ça ?

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard où pointait un mépris certain et répondit :

— Évidemment puisque c'est vrai ! Faites-moi confiance, je suis le Docteur !

 _Comme si c'était une garantie_ , songea James. Pour lui, c'était surtout un cinglé débarqué de nulle part dans sa boîte bleue devant qui Lily était en admiration, et ça suffisait à le rendre parfaitement insupportable.

Le Docteur s'avança vers le centre du petit cratère et ramassa ce qui semblait être un gros caillou lisse, très ordinaire en apparence.

— C'est l'œuf du Phénix, dit-il en le tenant précieusement entre ses mains. Je vous déconseille de le toucher, il vous viderait de votre énergie.

— Eh, ce n'est pas ça qui t'est arrivé tout à l'heure, Lily ? s'exclama James.

Elle hocha la tête et recula aussitôt pour se rapprocher de lui, à son grand contentement. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, histoire de montrer au Docteur que la place était déjà prise, des fois qu'il fût intéressé. Mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention, continuant d'examiner le soi-disant œuf.

— C'est un simple caillou… maugréa James.

— Ce n'est pas un simple caillou, soupira le Docteur. C'est un œuf de Phénix, je l'ai dit ! Vous êtes pénible, Jack, vous pourriez écouter un peu !

Lily étouffa un petit rire que James trouva très vexant. Le Docteur reposa l'œuf au sol et sortit son étrange appareil à lumière bleue, semblable à une baguette magique comme Sirius rêverait d'en avoir. Il la promena sur la surface de l'œuf, produisant un bruit très bizarre que James trouva encore plus suspect.

— Il est louche ton copain, dit-il à Lily entre ses dents. Il sort d'où ?

— Tu ne comprendrais pas, dit-elle en souriant, d'une voix douce.

— Explique-moi ! protesta James. Je ne connais rien à ton monde, et ça ne va pas s'arranger si tu me traites comme un Sang-Pur fermé d'esprit !

— Mais là on parle de quelque chose d'aussi éloigné de mon monde que du tien James… Il vient de l'espace, souffla-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

James braqua aussitôt son Lumos sur le Docteur, stupéfait. Celui-ci se retourna avec une grimace.

— Eh, pas si fort la lumière ! Baissez un peu ! À droite encore… Non, plus à gauche. Voilà, _molto bene_ !

James avait obéi aux instructions du Docteur sans réfléchir, trop ébahi par la révélation de Lily. Un extraterrestre… Il ne connaissait rien à ces trucs-là lui ! Lily lui avait proposé d'aller voir un film au cinéma une fois, quelque chose sur une guerre avec étoiles, mais ça ne l'avait pas tenté, il n'était pas très rassuré dans tout cet univers moldu. Sirius y était allé avec joie et était revenu en ne jurant que pas des sabres lasers et autres vaisseaux spatiaux… Il regrettait un peu de pas s'être davantage intéressé à tout ce pan de la culture moldue, il tomberait un peu moins des nues ce soir…

— Vous avez une solution Docteur ? demanda timidement Lily.

— Oh oui, très simple ! Enfin, assez simple. Enfin, pas trop compliquée… Il s'agirait de fournir à cet œuf une forte énergie, pour qu'il n'ait pas à absorber celle de la Terre, mais où en trouver une telle quantité, là se pose le problème.

Il parlait en faisant de grands gestes et James le regarda avec une grimace de dédain. Mais quel excité ! Et Lily qui continuait à boire ses paroles, non mais ça commençait à bien faire maintenant !

— Dites, vous… commença-t-il en le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

Mais alors qu'il voulait clouer le bec à ce prétentieux, James sentit son esprit s'embrumer. Il se figea, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits, et c'est alors qu'un murmure retentit dans sa tête. Quelque chose de très ténu, comme une voix lointaine, ou appartenant à un tout petit être. Il ne distinguait que quelques bribes de mots qui n'avaient pas de sens. « Petit »… « brûler »… « étoile »…

Tout à coup il reprit conscience, et Lily le retint vigoureusement avant qu'il ne tombe vers l'avant, pris de vertiges.

— James ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

— Vos forces vous ont abandonné ? fit le Docteur. Il faut vous éloigner, il est fait pour capter la plus petite once d'énergie en vous !

— Non… non… balbutia James en se redressant, encore étourdi. Non, je crois qu'il m'a parlé… C'est possible ou pas ?

Il se sentait terriblement stupide mais il avait l'impression que des tambours sonnaient dans sa tête. Le Docteur frappa dans ses mains avec un immense sourire !

— Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais oui, mais oui ! La télépathie ! Les Phénix la pratiquent, il peut communiquer avec vous ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez entendu !

— Pfou… je ne sais pas, des mots qui n'ont pas de sens. Petit, brûler et étoile, je crois…

— Si, évidemment que ça a du sens, si vous aviez écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! répliqua le Docteur. Il lui faut l'énergie d'une étoile entière pour parvenir à éclore. Ou en tout cas une très grande énergie, qui lui permettrait de venir au monde et d'ouvrir un portail pour retourner dans sa dimension.

— Mais bon sang, des Phénix, on en a dans notre monde ! gronda James. On est des sorciers, s'il y a bien des gens sur cette planète qui savent comment fonctionnent ces bestioles, c'est nous ! Ils ne viennent absolument pas d'une autre dimension, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et ils dispensent de l'énergie, ils ne l'absorbent pas !

Le Docteur le fixa d'un air sérieux parfaitement méprisant et James tâcha de soutenir son regard malgré les cloches qui sonnaient dans sa tête. Le Docteur sortit des lunettes de la poche de son cache-poussière et les mit sur son nez avant de retourner à sa contemplation de l'œuf.

— J'ai beaucoup voyagé, dit-il. Et vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me dire que vous avez déjà dans votre monde une créature que je sais présente dans une autre galaxie voire une autre dimension. Les dragons, les licornes, toutes ces créatures ne vivent pas exclusivement sur Terre. Et bien souvent celles qui vivent ici descendent d'extraterrestres mais ont perdu bien de leurs capacités en évoluant…

Il sortit encore son étrange objet.

— C'est quoi, votre machin ?

— Un tournevis sonique, le renseigna Lily.

— Oh, bien ! s'exclama le Docteur. Enfin quelqu'un qui suit !

Lily rosit à nouveau de plaisir. James n'y comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qui tournait autour de ce Docteur semblait n'avoir aucun lien avec la magie, et pourtant… la cabine de police dans laquelle il était arrivé, comment était-elle apparue ? Et la télépathie ? Chez les sorciers, ça s'appelait de la Legilimancie, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon…

— J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Lily s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Pas très solide, maugréa le Docteur.

— C'est un peu nouveau pour lui, expliqua Lily. Il vous l'a dit, nous sommes des sorciers, et tout ça… ça n'existe pas dans notre monde. Enfin, surtout dans son monde, moi j'ai grandi en connaissant ça.

— Votre cabine là… marmonna James.

— Ça s'appelle un TARDIS ! répondit fièrement le Docteur. Ça signifie Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale.

— Il voyage dans le temps et l'espace avec ! ajouta Lily enthousiaste.

— Impossible… On ne peut pas…

— Oh allez ! s'exclama le Docteur avec agacement. Vous allez douter de tout comme ça ? Regardez, elle y croit, elle !

Lily sourit et James soupira. Oui, évidemment, en soi c'était un argument des plus convaincants. Lily, une des sorcières les plus brillantes qu'il ait rencontrées… Elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons de croire à tout ça. Il devait lui faire confiance, elle lui avait assez souvent prouvé son bon sens, et cette fois encore il se devait de la suivre.

— D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-il. En admettant que je croie à toutes ces histoires… vous avez une idée de la façon dont on va produire l'énergie nécessaire pour renvoyer ce machin chez lui ?

Le Docteur parut pensif un instant. Ses lunettes auraient pu lui donner un air plus sérieux s'il n'y avait pas eu cette coupe de cheveux improbable au-dessus – à côté de lui, James avait l'impression d'être bien coiffé.

— J'ai peut-être une idée… fit Lily, hésitante.

— Dites-moi, Lily Evans ?

— Eh bien… Peut-être qu'un sortilège pourrait produire cette énergie ? Quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant… Après tout, dans les étoiles il n'y a pas de magie, on ne sait jamais, ça peut fonctionner…

— Un sortilège ? répéta James. Et tu as une idée duquel ?

Elle hésita encore, se tordant les mains.

— Je pensais au Feudeymon, murmura-t-elle.

— Le Feudeymon ? s'exclama James. Tu es folle, et si on ne peut pas le maîtriser ? Tu veux risquer d'incendier tout le Surrey pour cet œuf ?

— Cet œuf comme vous dites risque de ravager la planète entière, répliqua le Docteur. Et à votre place, je lui ferais confiance, c'est la seule qui arrive à suivre et à dire des choses intelligentes depuis tout à l'heure !

James se renfrogna.

— Et dans votre machine là, le TARDIS, vous ne pouvez pas l'emporter ? Je vous signale que Lily est enceinte, il est hors de question qu'elle pratique un sortilège d'une telle ampleur !

— Je ne suis pas en sucre ! gronda Lily sur un ton féroce. Je sais ce que je dis, ça peut marcher, James. On va produire un feu si puissant qu'il pourrait dégager l'énergie suffisante pour permettre au Phénix d'éclore ! C'est un feu magique !

— Et je ne mettrai pas cet œuf dans le TARDIS, il va me griller tous les circuits, ajouta le Docteur. Donc je suis partant pour suivre son idée !

James prit la main de Lily et la serra fort.

— Tu es vraiment sûre ? souffla-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle lui sourit avec assurance et sortit sa baguette.

— Certaine. Prêt ?

— Prêt.

Ils firent signe au Docteur de s'éloigner et, leurs mains toujours jointes, ils exécutèrent le maléfice du Feudeymon, parfaitement synchronisés dans leurs mouvements de baguette et dans leurs incantations. Lorsqu'ils achevèrent de l'invoquer en abaissant fermement leurs baguettes, de gigantesques flammes surgirent soudain du sol, et le feu crût jusqu'à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, semblant prendre forme humaine.

James sentit alors son esprit s'embrumer, et la voix du Phénix retentit dans sa tête. « Si fort »… « Si puissant »… « Brûler ! »

Il revint à la réalité brutalement et sentit la main de Lily serrer la sienne plus fort que jamais. La violence du feu produisait de tels courants d'air que ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage, et à la lueur des flammes, ils semblaient s'embraser. Le regard fixé sur le Feudeymon, sa baguette pointée droit devant elle, décrivant des mouvements compliqués, elle commandait au sortilège avec un talent incroyable. La silhouette créée par le Feudeymon se courba vers le sol et tendit ce qui semblait être un bras vers l'œuf. Elle le prit avec délicatesse, et le serra contre elle.

Alors James vit un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous. À côté d'eux, le Docteur avait ôté ses lunettes et fixait lui aussi l'œuf avec un sourire extatique.

Il commença à se craqueler, et c'était comme si de la lave cherchait à sortir par les fissures. James continuait à entendre la voix du Phénix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de répéter « brûler, brûler, brûler ! », mais il parvenait à garder ses esprits, aidant Lily à maîtriser le Feudeymon. Il voyait son visage se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle et le bébé. Si cet effort lui en demandait trop…

Mais un grand bruit le sortit de ses pensées, et il observa de ses yeux ébahis l'œuf se briser en milliers de petits morceaux et en émerger une créature plus fantastique que toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir dans ses livres. Le Phénix faisait quelques centimètres de haut, et semblait fait de cendres. Mais brusquement, il s'enflamma et, déployant des ailes gigantesques, atteignit les quatre, cinq, six mètres d'envergure, nimbant le ciel et la campagne environnante de couleurs rouge, orange, or, aux nuances mouvantes et vacillantes comme la flamme d'une bougie.

Alors Lily lui adressa un regard entendu et de concert, ils prononcèrent d'une voix forte :

— _Finite Incantatem_ !

Le Feudeymon sembla se ramasser sur lui-même, rapetissant jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une étincelle qui s'éteignit dans un minuscule feu d'artifice au niveau de leurs yeux. Le Phénix s'éleva encore dans le ciel, battant des ailes. Il s'arrêta cependant et courba sa tête enflammée vers eux. Alors une voix profonde investit James tout entier et il entendit résonner dans sa tête et son corps le « Merci » du Phénix libéré.

— Brillant ! s'exclama le Docteur. Oh, brillant !

Il poussa une exclamation de joie en fixant le Phénix avec des yeux ébahis et un immense sourire. Le Phénix releva sa tête vers le ciel et s'éleva encore. Alors apparut dans l'immensité du ciel nocturne comme un trou noir gigantesque. James serra Lily contre lui, prit d'une peur soudaine. Et si ça les engloutissait aussi… ?

Mais le Phénix battit des ailes, s'éloignant d'eux, et dans un tourbillon de plumes enflammées, il s'engouffra dans le portail qui se referma aussitôt qu'il eut disparu.

Un silence tomba sur la campagne. On n'entendait plus que les respirations des trois êtres vivants présents près du cratère. Lily semblait ne tenir debout que par miracle, son souffle était court et elle était épuisée. Le Docteur s'approcha d'eux et tendit une main à James.

— Je crois que je vous ai sous-estimé, _James_ – et il insista sur le prénom avec un clin d'œil. Vous êtes un type brillant. Étroit d'esprit, assez antipathique, arrogant, mais brillant.

— Trop aimable, marmonna James en serrant néanmoins la main tendue. Mais je dois reconnaître que vous êtes bon aussi, dans votre genre. Prétentieux, insupportable et surexcité, mais vous êtes compétent, et ça je le respecte.

Le Docteur lui adressa un sourire complice avant de se tourner vers Lily. Elle s'était redressée, respirant toujours difficilement mais son regard brillait d'une fierté et admiration non dissimulées. Le Docteur s'approcha alors d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle elle répondit sans hésiter, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de James.

— Tu es très séduisant quand tu es jaloux, murmura-t-elle, mais tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire.

— Elle a raison, répliqua le Docteur. Pour la dernière partie de la phrase je veux dire, parce que de toute façon je vais repartir. Mais… enfin, si vous voulez venir…

James secoua vigoureusement la tête et Lily sourit.

— On ne peut pas, on a besoin de nous ici, Docteur, dit-elle. Mais nous nous recroiserons peut-être…

James sentait qu'elle espérait très fort que cela se produise. Il se sentit alors affreusement égoïste de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis quant à la proposition du Docteur.

— Lily… Si tu veux…

— Non, trancha-t-elle. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec le bébé. C'est mieux comme ça.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors James la serra contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux. Le Docteur leur sourit avec sincérité avant de retourner vers son TARDIS et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Arrivés devant la cabine de police, Lily murmura :

— Je peux ?

— Mais je t'en prie, dit le Docteur en ouvrant la porte puis en lui cédant le passage.

James resta soigneusement en retrait, la regardant s'engouffrer à l'intérieur non sans inquiétude. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, des étoiles dans les yeux et un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Merci Docteur, dit-elle avec émotion. Merci pour ce Noël absolument magique.

James sentit alors quelque chose de froid toucher sa joue. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit l'obscurité se parsemer de petites taches blanches, de plus en plus nombreuses.

— Lily… il neige, murmura-t-il.

Elle et le Docteur levèrent alors leurs regards et se mirent à rire, sans que James sache pourquoi. Il les soupçonnait de ne pas en avoir la moindre idée non plus, mais voir Lily rire était une des plus belles choses qui soit. Alors bien qu'il trouve le Docteur antipathique, et arrogant, et qu'il n'apprécie pas l'admiration que lui vouait Lily, il le remercia silencieusement de la faire rire, de la rendre aussi joyeuse, parce qu'il n'y avait rien que James aimât plus que le sourire et le regard étincelant de Lily.

Elle serra une dernière fois le Docteur dans ses bras avant qu'il ne rentre dans son vaisseau. Il referma la porte derrière lui et Lily prit la main de James qu'elle étreignit très fort. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, la cabine de police s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître totalement, plongeant la lande dans l'obscurité.

Des flocons parsemaient les cheveux de Lily, comme autant de petites étoiles. James la serra contre lui, inspirant son parfum et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

— On n'en parlera à personne James, murmura-t-elle. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

— Non, ça c'est sûr, même Sirius aurait du mal à avaler l'histoire d'un phénix extraterrestre…

Lily eut un petit rire. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou avant de souffler.

— C'est notre Noël. Le plus magique de tous.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà ! Premier texte sur le Dixième Docteur aussi, en plus du Jily, ça fait beaucoup de nouveautés dans un seul texte, mais l'Echange est fait pour ça, pour sortir de ses sentiers battus !**

 **Le Phénix n'est pas un extraterrestre inventé de ma part, il existe dans le Whoniverse, même si en vrai, c'est Eleven qui y est confronté dans un roman, m'enfin je l'ai pas lu, rien ne dit qu'il le voie pour la première fois xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, ou un peu les deux, bref je prends tout type de commentaire :cœur: Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
